


TommyInnit One Shots

by caitlynemily30



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Death, Dream Smp, Family Dynamic, Gen, Ghostbur, Ghosts, Platonic Relationships, ghostinnit, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlynemily30/pseuds/caitlynemily30
Summary: A collection of short stories about TommyInnit’s Dream SMP character.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Clay | Dream, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 9





	TommyInnit One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my One Shots book for the Dream Smp character TommyInnit. There will be no shipping in this book. I will specify if there is lowercase at the beginning of each chapter.  
> Check out my twitter: twitter.com/caitbol

lowercase intended

~~~~~~~~~~~~

he opened his eyes, blinking wildly to adjust to the brightness. cautiously he hoisted himself from his laying position. looking around, it was desolate. no houses, no trees, nothing. apart from a man slumped over a ukulele of sorts, muttering to himself. 

“wilbur? is that you?” the boys voice cracked as the words slipped from his mouth.  
the man shook his head, “i know you’re not really there tommy”.  
“no wilbur, it’s me!”  
“you’re a voice, i don’t fall for those anymore.”

the man turned slowly, preparing for the loneliness to wash over him again. but it never came. instead, as he locked eyes with the boy, all he felt was worry.  
“tommy? what- i mean- why are you here?”  
“it happened wilbur, it finally happened.”  
it was too soon. far too soon.  
“who did it tommy? tell me who did it.”  
“it was him, wilby, who else?”

the man felt himself deflate at the nickname, a memory of better times. he diverted his eyeline to just above the boys head. staring into the emptiness he took a deep breath before uttering,  
“we need to go see techno.”


End file.
